Se veled, se nélküled
by Rin5
Summary: A történet  eddig  3 szériában Yuki és Shu kapcsolatának pillanatairól szól. Ez volt az első nagyobb lélegzetű írásom. Az igazság az, hogy nincs túl sok önbizalmam, ennek ellenére merítettem némi bátorságot, hogy feltegyem ide. Számítok a kritikákra! :
1. 1 Rossz döntés

1. Rossz döntés

- Yuki... - nézett Shuichi az említett férfira szomorúságtól csillogó szemeivel.

- Tűnj el kölyök - mondtam, s láttam rajta, hogy mindjárt elsírja magát. Utáltam neki fájdalmat okozni, de nem volt más választásom. Holmijai egy nagy kupacban hevertek előttem, ő mereven kapaszkodott beléjük. A szemébe néztem. Hitetlenkedést, reményt és fájdalmat véltem bennük felfedezni.

- Miért Yuki...? Megígérem, hogy nem nyafogok többé... Kérlek... Yuki...

- Igazán? Mintha már megígérted volna párszor - próbáltam minél gúnyosabb, aljasabb lenni. Nem volt könnyű, de meg kellett tennem. Nem akartam, hogy...

- Menj innen. Ne gyere ide többé - ismételtem magam újra. Éreztem, hogy határozott szavaim megtették hatásukat. Már nem vártam meg, hogy Shuichi szomorú, lassú mozdulatokkal összeszedje minden cuccát. Miközben megfordultam, és dolgozószobám felé vettem az irányt, hallottam, hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílik, majd pár perces késéssel be is csukódik. Talán utoljára még körbenézett lakásomban, mielőtt végleg elhagyta azt. Ha tudtam volna, hogy hamarosan életem egyik legnehezebb időszaka következik, talán sosem engedem elmenni.

Leültem laptopom elé, s bámultam a képernyőt. Ujjaimat a billentyűkre helyeztem, de nem tudtam folytatni munkámat. Oldalra néztem. A kis szék még mindig ott állt, magányosan. Hosszan, mélyet sóhajtottam. A Yuki Kitazawával történt eset óta nem hittem abban, hogy engem valaki igazán, szívből tud szeretni. Azóta mindenkivel rideg, lekezelő, érzéketlen voltam. Soha nem értettem, Shuichi miért akar egy olyan alakkal maradni, mint én. Nem bántam vele jól, s ezt ő is tudta. Ennek ellenére végig kitartott mellettem. Mégis… el kellett engednem őt. Talán még fáj neki, de kis idő múlva begyógyul az általam ejtett seb. Ha velem marad, csak fájdalmat okozok neki. Ő jobbat érdemel ennél.

A kanapén feküdtem. A plafont bámultam. Azt hittem, ha kidobom Shu-t utána minden könnyebb lesz. Tévedtem. Mégpedig hatalmasat. Rosszabbul éreztem magam, mint mostanában eddig bármikor. A határidő vészesen közeledett, a szerkesztő folyton engem hívogatott. Elegem volt, így kikapcsoltam a telefont. Csöndet, nyugalmat akartam… és őt. Tegnap Tohma – legalábbis úgy hiszem, ő volt – felkeresett itt, a lakásomon. Nem nyitottam ajtót. Nem akartam senkivel sem beszélni. Miután meguntam a plafon nézegetését, előkerestem a távirányítót. Megtaláltam. Az ágy alá csúszott. Bekapcsoltam a tévét, holott semmi kedvem nem volt hozzá. Túl nagy volt a csönd, és ez zavart. A Shuichival eltöltött másfél év után talán nem is meglepő. Unottan váltogattam a csatornákat. Semmi olyan, ami engem érdekelne. A Híradón hagytam, szemeim lassan csukódni kezdtek. A következő mondat azonban minden álmosságot kilopott a szememből.

- Tegnap este, a Bad Luck nevű együttes frontemberét, Shindou Shuichi-t súlyos sérülésekkel kórházba szállították…

Néztem a bemondónőt, de nem hallottam mit mond. Csupán hangfoszlányok suhantak el fülem mellett, mint például „elütötte" vagy „autó". Közben végig csak egy mondat zakatolt a fejemben. „Az én hibám…"


	2. 2 Nehéz percek

2. Nehéz percek

Szabályok? Sebességkorlátozás? Ugyan! Már rég nem érdekelt. Lábam a gázpedálon volt, közben csak Shu-ra tudtam gondolni. Mikor a tévében hallottam mi történt vele, azonnal kocsimba ültem, és a kórház felé hajtottam. Átszáguldottam a piroson. Hallottam, hogy mögöttem pár kocsi féke hangosan megcsikordult. Úgy éreztem, ez az út végtelenül hosszú, mintha soha nem akart volna véget érni. Kis idő múlva megpillantottam a kórház épületének tetejét, s csodáltam, hogy nincsenek rendőrök a nyomomban. Miután leparkoltam az autót, besiettem a kórházba. A recepciónál megkérdeztem, melyik kórteremben van Shuichi Shindou. A nő homlokán gondterhelt ráncok jelentettek meg. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ez nem jelenthet jót. Belül valami furcsa, rossz érzés kerített hatalmába.

- Shindou urat tegnap hozták be, és az intenzív osztályon fekszik. Szegény… Pedig igazán szerettem a Bad Luckot…

Fiatal nő volt. Nem csodáltam, hogy ilyet mond. A baj az volt, hogy ezt múlt időben tette. Hirtelen olyan szemekkel meredtem a rá, hogy az ijedtében összerezzent. Nem értettem, hogy mondhat ilyet. Shuichi él és jól van. Ennek így kellett lennie. Már csak annyit kérdeztem, merre menjek. A recepciós még mindig megszeppenve, remegő hangon eligazított. Az intenzív osztály felé siettem, ám amikor odaértem, nem engedtek be. Azt mondták, hogy a kórházi személyzeten kívül más nem tartózkodhat bent. Leültem az egyik székre, s összekulcsolt kezemmel megtámasztottam a homlokomat. Úgy – nem tudom pontosan mennyi ideje ülhettem ott - fél óra múlva éreztem, hogy valaki leül mellém.

- Az én hibám Eiri-san. Nem a tiéd – mondta ezt Seguchi Tohma, egy mély sóhaj kíséretében.

- Ha akkor nem mondok neked semmit – folytatta-, akkor ez az egész nem történik meg.

- A döntést én hoztam meg – mondtam, de nem néztem Seguchira. Valahol mélyen, énem egy része őt okolta a történtekért. Ha nem mondja, hogy Shu nem hozzám való… ha nem ülteti el bennem a kétkedés magvát… Persze könnyű a másikat hibáztatni. Nem kellett volna Tohmára hallgatnom. Jobban is bízhattam volna a Shu és köztem lévő kapcsolatban, ám a múlt emléke még mindig ott kísértett valahol.

- Be szeretnél menni hozzá, igaz? – kérdezte Tohma.

- Ez hülye kérdés volt – morogtam neki oda.

- Talán tudnék segíteni.

Most először néztem Seguchi szemébe, amióta itt volt. Belül szinte üvöltöttem, hogy igen. Tohma kiolvasta a szememből a választ. Bólintott egyet, felállt, majd az orvos keresésére indult. Nem tudtam mást csinálni, mint reménykedni. Folyton a falon lévő órát bámultam. Számomra órák teltek el, míg a mutató csak 10 percnyit ugrott előre. Végre megláttam a közeledő Tohma alakját.

- Eiri-san, kérlek gyere velem. Megengedték, hogy bemenj hozzá.

- Seguchi… - döbbenten álltam fel, és indultam el Tohma után. Egy kis szobaszerűségbe vezetett, ahol speciális ruhák, és egyéb orvosi eszközök sorakoztak fel egymás mellett. Shuichi kezelőorvosa épp egy kék színű védőruhát emelt le a polcról.

- Ezt kérem vegye fel a védőmaszkkal és sapkával együtt. Mi is csak így mehetünk be hozzá.

Pár perc múlva már az említett ruhákban feszítettem. Az ajtó előtt álltam, kezemmel a kilincs után nyúltam, de félúton megtorpantam. Nem tudtam, milyen látvány fogad majd odabent. Még nem készültem fel rá igazán, így pár percig vacilláltam. Végül sikerült erőt vennem magamon. Megragadtam a kilincset, lenyomtam, és benyitottam.


	3. 3 Élet és Halál közt

3. Élet és Halál közt

Megtorpantam az ajtóban. Shuichi olyan nyugodtan és békésen feküdt az ágyon, mintha csak mélyen aludna. Ám tudtam, hogy ez sokkal több annál. A csövek és az egyéb műszerek – melyek segítségével (még) életben tudták tartani őt - kellő bizonyságot adtak nekem. A sarokban volt egy kis szék, amit megfogtam, és halkan odavittem Shu ágya mellé. Miután leültem, az arcát néztem. Fejét kötés borította, nyaktól lejjebb pedig már nem láttam a rajta lévő takaró miatt. Olyan volt, mint egy… _múmia._ Abban a pillanatban leginkább ezt a szót tudtam volna társítani a látványhoz.

Megemeltem jobb kezem, s lassan haladtam Shuichi jobbja felé. Először csak egy ujjunk ért össze, majd egyre több. Végül tenyerem a tenyerébe fonódott. Titkon azt reméltem, megszorítja majd. Nem tette meg. Én csak ültem, vártam és reméltem.

- Figyelj… ha most felébredsz, elviszlek vacsorázni – mindig nagy hatást értem el nála, ha kiejtettem olyasmiket, mint például közös ebéd, közös vacsora… Ilyenkor rendszerint olvadozni kezdett, s csak átkozhattam saját ostobaságomat. Egyre dühösebb és dühösebb lettem. Azt akartam, hogy beszéljen. Nem érdekelt, hogy mit, csak mondjon valamit, ahogy mindig is szokott.

- Nem hallod, kölyök?! – szinte kiabáltam vele. Nem hittem el, hogy egy olyan hiperaktív, beszédgép kölyök, mint ő, hogy feküdhet ilyen csendesen és nyugodtan.

- Uram… lejárt az ideje. Kérem távozzon. – jött be egy orvos.

- Nem megyek sehová… - mondtam ijesztően halkan.

- De kérem… így sem lenne szabad bent lennie… és mégis…

- Fogja be! Nem megyek innen, világos?! – szemem egy kazánt megszégyenítő tüzességgel égett.

- Idióta kölyök!! – fordultam Shuichihoz – Kelj már fel!! Tudd meg, hogy szánalmas amit csinálsz!

Kezeim Shu két vállára kulcsolódtak, s rázni kezdték őt. Az orvos szinte odaugrott hozzám, hátulról lefogott, majd minden erejét bevetve arrébb vonszolt. Szaporán vettem a levegőt, és remegtem. Pár perc múlva sikerült megálljt parancsolni érzéseimnek. Lesütöttem a szemem. Szégyenkeztem az iménti érzelemkitörésem miatt. Legfőképpen attól féltem, hogy valami kárt…

Akkor jött el az a pillanat, mikor úgy éreztem, megállt minden: az idő, a tér és az én szívem is. Egy valami hallatszott csupán. Egy ijesztő, hátborzongató sípolás. Hevesen kutatni kezdtem a hang forrását. Pillantásom megakadt azon a műszeren, mely nemrégiben még fel-le cikcakkot vetett. Most azonban megdönthetetlenül egyenes volt. Tompán érzékeltem – miközben a falhoz hátráltam – hogy az orvos kiordít valamit. Ennek következményeként 4-5 orvos rontott be a szobába, és egyből Shu köré csoportosultak. Én álltam ott, és… emlékek pörögtek le elmémben, melyek hatására kirohantam a helyiségből. Futottam és futottam, elrohantam a döbbenten ülő Tohma mellett. Lépteim kisebbek és lassabbak lettek, míg végül egy folyosó közepén megálltam, remegő lábaim összecsuklottak alattam, így én a földre rogytam.

- Eiri-san… - jelentem meg mögöttem Tohma.

- Megöltem… úgy, mint őt… emlékszem… - szavaim zavarosan követték egymást.

- Mi történt…? - Seguchi letérdelt elém, szemeiből aggodalom tükröződött.

- Meghalt… az én hibámból… megöltem őt, Tohma… - éreztem, ahogy két kar fonódik körém. Tohma aggodalmát ez csak egyre jobban növelte. Hisz az is elég ijesztő volt, amit mondtam. Az pedig még inkább, „ahogy" mondtam. Abban a pillanatban nem a közömbös és rideg Yuki Eiri voltam, hanem azaz Uesugi Eiri, akit már oly sok éve mélyen magamba zártam. Torkom fájdalmasan összeszorult, ezért nagyokat nyeltem.


	4. 4 Ékszer

4. Ékszer

Elképzelni sem tudom, mennyi ideje térdelhettünk ott. Néhány mellettünk elhaladó ápolónő furcsa tekintettel nézett ránk. Nem érdekelt. Már semmi sem érdekelt. Egyedül akartam lenni, de Tohma nem hagyott magamra. Talán attól félt, hogy valami őrültséget tennék? Meglehet. Az érzések csak úgy kavarogtak bennem… Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy Ő… már soha többé nem fecseg nekem össze-vissza, soha többé nem láthatom a mosolyát, soha többé…

- Ne aggódj Eiri.. minden rendben lesz… - suttogta a szőke hajú férfi.

Tokom fájdalmasan összeszorult, ezért nagyokat nyeltem.

- Gyere Eiri… visszamegyünk – mondta Tohma szelíden, és segített felállni. Először tiltakoztam, de végül egy alig látható bólintással beleegyeztem, és lassan visszaindultunk. Ismét leültünk a váróban, aztán vártunk. Tenyeremben pihentettem arcomat, és csak ostoroztam magam. Mégha nem is mutattam a külvilág felé a lelkemben dúló érzelmeket, mellettem ülő barátom tökéletesen tudta, mi játszódik le bennem. Igaz kezdetben nem igazán kedvelte Shuichit, attól félt, rossz hatással lesz rám. Ám belátta, hogy ez nem így van. Shu nem azért volt velem, hogy ez által hírnevet szerezzen magának. Ő tényleg szeretett. Igazán. Már lassan másfél éve éltünk együtt. Ha velem volt, szinte az őrületbe kergetett. De nélküle a lakásra csend, sötétség és üresség borult. A mi kapcsolatunk amolyan „Se veled, se nélküled" kapcsolat volt.

Percenként néztem az órára. Most még idegesítőbb volt, mint mikor idejöttünk. Akkor hittem, hogy Shu felépül. A reményem mostanra viszont úgy szállt el, mint a hajnali köd.

- Mikor jönnek már ki végre? – morogtam.

- Nyugodj meg, Eiri-san. Hama… - megkezdett mondata félbe maradt, mivel épp akkor nyitódott ki az ajtó. Az a bizonyos ajtó, melyre már szinte – az én számításaim szerint - órák óta vártam. Az orvos arcát fürkésztem, próbáltam olvasni tekintetének minden egyes rezdüléséből. A férfi közeledett felénk, Seguchi és én felálltunk. Az orvos megállt előttünk. Szívem a torkomban dobogott. Mondjon már valamit! Ne csak álljon ott!!

- Önök Shindou Shuichi hozzátartozói?

- Igen! – mondtam kicsit hangosabb, és durvább hangsúlyt megütve. Miféle ostoba kérdés! Itt állnánk, ha nem azok lennénk?! A szívem ekkor már teljes erővel dübörgött.

- Sikerült stabilizálnunk az állapotát – mondta, egy apró mosollyal szája szegletében. És én ahelyett, hogy boldogan felnevettem volna, úgy borultam torkomból feltörő zokogással Tohmára, mint egy 6 éves kisgyerek. Valahol mélyen szégyelltem, hogy ilyet teszek, de az a boldog megkönnyebbülés, amely ebben a percben úrrá lett rajtam, minden ilyen gondolatot elsöpört az útból. A torkomat feszítő érzés is kezdett eltűnni. Kellett pár hosszú perc, hogy megnyugodjak. Elengedtem Seguchit, és megtöröltem a szememet. Bár a bűntudatom még mindig nem múlt el, ennek ellenére olyan boldog voltam, mint talán még soha. Megesküdtem magamban, ha Shu felépül, újra velem fog élni.

- Mikor mehetünk be hozzá? – hallottam Tohma hangját.

- Még 24 órán keresztül megfigyelés alatt tartjuk. Ha minden jól megy, holnap bemehetnek a beteghez.

Szerettem volna bemenni hozzá, de tiszteletben tartottam, hogy Shu-nak tényleg csendre és pihenésre van szüksége. Az előbb is az én közjátékomnak köszönhetően került olyan állapotba. Gondolatban elköszöntem tőle, és barátommal együtt elhagytuk a kórházat. Seguchi felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz, mivel nem szerette volna, ha ilyen állapotban vezetek. Felvetettem, hogy nem szívesen hagynám itt a kocsimat, de megnyugtatott, hogy később visszajön érte, mivel a házuk nem volt olyan messze ettől a hatalmas, fehér épülettől. Így hát beültünk az ő autójába, és végighajtottunk a városon. Nem mentünk gyorsan, nem volt szükség rá. Seguchi az utat bámulta, én pedig az épületeket. Talán ennek is köszönhetően akadt meg a szemem egy ékszerbolton.

- Állj meg Seguchi – szóltam hirtelen.

- Csak ha bátyónak hívsz – incselkedett velem.

Lehet, hogy boldog voltam, de az efféle hülyeségeihez semmi kedvem nem volt. Tudhatná már, hogy soha sem fogom őt így hívni. Felé intézett tekintetem épp elég volt, hogy komolyabban vegye a dolgokat, és megálljon.

- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte tőlem.

- Eszembe jutott valami – mondtam szűkszavúan, és beléptem az üzletbe. Mikor kiléptem onnan, kezemben egy becsomagolt tárggyal, arcomon halvány mosoly jelent meg. Ékszert az ékszernek… - gondoltam magamban.


	5. 5 Éjszakai rém

5. Éjszakai rém

Miután hazaértem, Tohma még ott maradt velem. Most már végképp szerettem volna egyedül maradni, de ő a kórházban mindvégig támaszt nyújtott nekem, ezért úgy gondoltam, a lakásomból való kipenderítés nem lenne éppen a hála jele. Leültem a kanapéra, majd rágyújtottam egy cigire.

- Készítsek neked teát, Eiri-san? – kérdezte mosolyogva Tohma. Feleletképpen csak egy vállrándítást kapott tőlem. Bánom is én. Tegye, ha úgy akarja. Ezt látva kiment a konyhába, és hamarosan két gőzölgő csészével tért vissza. Miután lerakta őket a kanapé előtt lévő asztalra, ő maga is leült mellém.

- Seguchi… - kezdtem el. Ő most is mosolyogva várta a folytatást. – Amit a kórházban csináltam, mikor megtudtam, hogy a kölyök jól van… nos azt szeretném, ha az kettőnk között maradna.

- Számíthatsz rám, Eiri-san. – mondta, még mindig azzal az idegesítő mosollyal. – És a többieknek is elújságolom a nagyszerű hírt. Gondolom ők is tudják már, mi történt, és biztos aggódnak is.

- A kórházban… megint emlékeztem Kitazawára. Pedig azt hittem, sikerült végre elfelejtenem. Meddig fog ez engem még kísérteni, Seguchi? – barátom nevét szinte már sóhajtva mondtam, kinek eddigi mosolya erre lehervadt.

- Ami akkor történt, az nem a te hibád volt. Ami pedig mostani esetet illeti…

- A mostani esetért teljes mértékben én vagyok felelős. Elküldtem, és a kórházban is majdnem megöltem. Félek Seguchi… mi lesz, ha felébred és gyűlölni fog?

- Eiri-san, te is tudod, hogy ez lehetetlen. Shindou-san sohasem tudna téged gyűlölni. Ne is gondolj ilyenekre.

- Ne gondoljak?! Azért küldtem el őt akkor, mert úgy gondoltam, valóban nem illünk össze. Te nem láttad milyen szemekkel nézett rám akkor, mikor kidobtam! Te nem láttad, hogy próbálta visszakönyörögni magát! Mert én csak álltam ott és néztem! Semmit sem tettem, hogy magakadályozzam ezt az egészet! – keltem ki magamból ismét, tőlem szokatlan szóáradatot zúdítva a hirtelen megijedt Tohmára. Szemei bocsánatkérően meredtek rám.

- Sajnálom Eiri-san. Nem úgy gondoltam – megint sóhajtottam egyet. Nem akartam rajta kitölteni a még bennem maradt dühöt. Tohma ezután felállt, és elhagyta a lakásomat. Nem hinném, hogy azért ment el, mert megbántottam volna. Szerintem rájött, hogy tényleg szükségem van egy kis magányra. Legalábbis reméltem. Elnyomtam a hamutartóban az imént elszívott cigit. A tartótól nem messze még mindig ott gőzölgött a tea. Felálltam, és előkerestem Shu bögréjét. Miután megtaláltam, kezemben forgatva néztem egy picit. Mikor elküldtem őt, csak egy részét pakoltam össze a kölyök holmijainak. Másik része itt maradt még. Persze megtehettem volna, hogy mindent egyszerre a nyakába akasztok, de nem így tettem. Az okát magam sem értem. Szám egy alig észrevehető félmosolyra húzódott. Visszaballagtam az asztalhoz, majd a teát óvatosan áttöltöttem a bögrébe, s úgy kezdtem el kortyolgatni. Ez minimálisan csökkentette a Shu iránt érzett hiányérzetemet. De tényleg csak picit! Miután megittam a nyugtató italt, eldőltem az ágyon. Nem volt kedvem hálóbeli ágyamban feküdni, a munkára pedig egy ilyen nap után gondolni sem tudtam. A szerkesztő nem érdekelt. Felőlem akár meg is írhatta volna a regény végét. Majd ha Shuichi ott ül mellettem azon a kis széken… igen, akkor majd folytatni fogom. Lehunytam a szemem, s hamarosan már mélyen aludtam.

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki erősen kopogtat az ajtómon, és nem akarja abbahagyni. Mégis ki lehet az kora reggel?! Lassan, kicsit imbolyogva odasétáltam az ajtóhoz, majd kinyitottam. Két zsaru feszített előttem. Első gondolatom az volt, hogy talán engem jöttek letartóztatni, amiért majdnem megöltem Shuichit.

- Itt lakik Shindou Shuichi? – kérdezte az alacsonyabbik. Arcán fontoskodó arckifejezés ült.

- Igen. Miért? – kérdeztem. Ha nem amiatt keresnek, amire én gondolok, akkor minek jöttek el?

- A fiatalember az éjszaka során életét vesztette – közölte ugyanaz, sajnálattal a hangjában. Csak néztem rá. Szemeiből minden álmosság eltűnt, szívem újra zakatolt. A világ csak úgy forgott körülöttem, és én szédültem.

- Nem! – kiáltottam fel.

Ekkor felébredtem. A kanapén feküdtem, s ijesztő sötétség vett körül. Egész testem fürdött az izzadtságban. Felültem, és remegtem. Még mindig úgy éreztem, hogy ez a valóság, hogy ő tényleg… Ám néhány mély levegővétel után megértettem, hogy mindez álom volt csupán. Egy szörnyű rémálom. Felálltam és elindultam a mosdóba. Beérve a mosdókagylóhoz sétáltam, s a hideg vizes csapot megnyitva, szaporán meglocsoltam felhevült arcomat.

- Shuichi… - suttogtam a nevét, és kérdeztem magamtól: hol van a régi Yuki Eiri?


	6. 6 Látogató

6. Látogató

Már nem feküdtem vissza. Kiment az álmosság a szememből. Inkább felálltam, és a konyhába mentem, hogy készítsek magamnak egy csésze kávét. Előtte még előkotortam zsebemből a cigis dobozomat. Kicsit összenyomódott állapotban volt. Lefekvés előtt úgy tűnik elfelejtettem kivenni a zsebemből. Kihúztam belőle egy kissé megtöredezett szálat, majd számba véve meggyújtottam a végét. Egy darabig elmélázva néztem a felszálló füstöt, aztán hozzáláttam a kávé elkészítéséhez, amely pár perc múlva már ott gőzölgött előttem. Kezembe fogtam a csészét, és az előszobába mentem. Letettem az asztalra, és leültem az ágyra. Ittam egy kortyot, majd újra rágyújtottam egy cigire. Még mindig az álom járt a fejemben. Olyan valóságosnak tűnt, hogy nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből. Már vagy egy órája ülhettem ott – és tépelődhettem ezen - mikor megszólalt a csengő. Épp ittam volna már a kihűlt kávéból, ám a hang hatására kicsit félrenyeltem. Visszatettem a csészét az asztalra, és köhögtem párat. Felemelkedtem, és lassan elindultam az ajtó felé. Lehet, hogy valóra válik a rémálmom? Némi félelemmel nyitottam ki az ajtót. Mikor felismertem az előttem álló személyt, rájöttem, ijedtségem felesleges volt. És mégis… valahol itt bent rosszul éreztem magam, mikor Hiro szemébe néztem. Talán mert a hosszú, barna hajú fiú szemei mérhetetlen dühöt árasztottak, és még azt sem mondhattam, hogy nincs semmi oka rá.

- Shuichi a te hibádból van ilyen állapotban, nem igaz? – kérdezte tőlem. Ismerős volt ez a tekintet… Ekkor bevillant annak az estének képe, amikor ez a Hiro fiú tudatta velem, hogy Aizawa Tachi bántalmazta Shu-t. Igen, akkor is ugyanilyen szemekkel nézett rám.

- Miért kellett ennyi idő után kidobnod őt?! – kiabált velem, majd tett felém egy lépést, és két kezébe gyűrve az ingem dühödten megrántott.

- Ehhez neked semmi közöd – suttogtam vészjóslóan.

- Shu a barátom és te fájdalmat okoztál neki! Ezt nem hagyom annyiban!

- Igazán? – szám gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. Kezemet a srác egyik csuklójára tettem, és erősen megszorítottam. Az indulat szinte szétmarta a torkomat. – Az, hogy mit teszek a kölyökkel, nem tartozik rád.

Hiro erre elengedte jobb kezével az ingemet, és öklét jó erősen a képembe vágta. Ettől kicsit megtántorodtam, de bal csuklóját még mindig szorosan tartottam.

- Akkor ismétlem magam: Shu a barátom, és törődöm vele. Nem viselem el, ha bárki is árt neki! Ő igazán szeret téged! De miattad állandóan maga alatt van! Nem ezt érdemelné! Ha az állapota rosszabbra fordul, én…! – talán még ő maga sem tudta mit tesz, de az biztos, hogy számomra semmiképp sem lenne jó. Szemeiből kiolvastam, hogy legszívesebben behúzott volna nekem még egy-két jobb egyenest, de a Shuichira való tekintettel inkább nem tette meg. Kitépte kezét a szorításomból, vetett rám még egy megvető pillantást, és elment. Olyan erővel vágtam be az ajtót, hogy még a fal is beleremegett. Mégis mit képzel ez az idióta? Hogy mer idejönni, kioktatni és megütni?! – énem egy része szidta őt, ám a másik fele, mely bűntudattól tombolt, sajnálta, hogy nem húzott be még párat.

A konyhába mentem, s beérve kivettem a mélyhűtőből egy adag jeget, amit aztán sajgó arcomra helyeztem. Őszintén szólva csodálkoztam volna, ha Hiro nem keres fel. Ő Shuichi legjobb barátja, és tudom, hogy aggódik érte. Úgy, ahogy én is. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Shu sokkal többet érdemelne annál, mint amit tőlem kap. De a kölyök így fogadott el engem. Jól tudta, mit vállal… Így folytattam az elmélkedést, majd hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felálltam, előkerestem slusszkulcsomat, s kilépve a lakásomból egyenesen a kocsimhoz indultam.

Beültem, és autómmal a parkhoz hajtottam. Ahhoz a parkhoz. Ahol Shu és én először találkoztunk. A korláthoz sétáltam. Fújt a szél. Magányosan álltam ott. Vártam, hogy végre nappal legyen. Vártam, hogy eljöjjön a perc, mikor újra láthatom. Mialatt az utcai lámpák fényétől csillogó várost néztem, valami forrót éreztem az arcomon.

- Annyira sajnálom – suttogtam, s hagytam, hogy az a könnycsepp lecsorduljon.


	7. 7 Emlékek nélkül

7. Emlékek nélkül

Az éjszaka lassan átadta helyét egy nála erősebb hatalomnak, a Napnak. Shu-val gyakran néztük, ahogy ez a melegségtől izzó égitest előbújik a horizont mögül, fényével elárasztva és betöltve mindent. A kölyök persze ilyen pillanatokban sem tudta volna befogni a száját, ezért általában a leghatásosabb elhallgattató módszert alkalmaztam: megcsókoltam. Így csöndben tudott maradni öt percig. Elmosolyodtam az emlék hatására. Magamnak is nehéz volt bevallani, hogy mennyire hiányzik Ő. Vártam a találkozást, de féltem is. Féltem attól, hogy gyűlölni fog. Féltem, ha felébred, mosoly helyett utálattal tekint majd rám. Efféle gondolatokkal álltam fel arról a padról, amin eddig ültem. A kocsimhoz sétáltam, beültem, és a kórházhoz hajtottam. Tudtam, hogy ez még korai, de titkon abban reménykedtem, hogy már magához tért. Újra az intenzív osztály ajtaja elé mentem, és leültem. Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg idehívom Seguchit, aztán úgy döntöttem, nem zavarom ilyen korán. Ezzel egyedül kellett megbirkóznom. Mégha támaszt is nyújt nekem, attól a helyzet nem lesz jobb. Unalmamban és idegességemben felálltam, majd fel-alá kezdtem járkálni. Eszembe jutott, hogy tegnap óta szinte semmit sem ettem, s már a jó öreg cigi is hiányzott. Sóhajtottam egyet, és két emelettel lejjebb mentem. Megkerestem azt a büfét, amit már idejövetelemkor kiszúrtam. Kértem a büféstől egy jó erős feketekávét. Megvártam, míg kiszolgál, aztán italommal együtt egy dohányzásra kijelölt helyre mentem. Meggyújtva a cigit mélyen tüdőmbe szívtam a füstöt. Mi tagadás ez most nagyon jól esett. Megittam a kávét, elszívtam a cigit, és csillapítottam még valamivel éhségemet. A büfésnő igazán furcsán viselkedett. Könnyező szemekkel szolgált ki, a pénzt is alig merte elkérni. Huh! Ugyanolyan, mint a többi! Csak a külső dolgokat veszi észre. Nem lát mást a bankszámlán és a hatalmon kívül. Egyvalaki azonban más… az, aki jelenleg ebben a kórházban fekszik. Elsötétült arccal indultam vissza, s mikor felnéztem, döbbenten vettem észre, hogy a szoba ajtaja nyitva van, és 2-3 orvos állja körbe Shu ágyát. Megint zakatolni kezdett a szívem. Egyre közelebb lépkedtem. Lehet, hogy mégis rosszabbra fordult az állapota? Az nem lehet! Hisz azt mondták, sikerült stabilizálni! A fehér köpenyes emberektől semmit sem láttam. Megtámasztottam magam az ajtóban. Az egyik orvos észre vett, felém nézett. Arcára mosoly ült ki.

- Magához tért. Sokkal korábban, mint vártuk – szavait felém intézte. Megkönnyebbültem, és boldog voltam. Nagyon boldog!

Bebotorkáltam, az orvosok szétváltak előttem. Végre láthattam az arcát, zavartan körültekintgető szemeit. Gyengéden megfogtam kezét, és picit szorítottam rajta. Így akartam üdvözölni. Riadtan tekintett összefonódott kezünkre, s ettől én is megijedtem. Tényleg gyűlöl? Kérdésemre szinte azonnal választ - inkább kérdést - kaptam. Egy olyan választ, amire nem számítottam, ami hideg zuhanyként ért, amitől meghűlt bennem a vér.

- Hol… vagyok...? Kik… maguk? – még nehezen ment neki a beszéd. Csak néztem őt, ő vissza rám. Nem ismert fel. Nem játszadozott velem, ez biztos. Egyrészt mindig is nehezen tudott hazudni, másrészt sosem folyamodott volna ilyen aljas módszerhez. Még utálatból sem.

- Nem emlékszel rám? – kérdeztem halkan.

Óvatosan nemet intett fejével.

- Erős ütés érte a fejét, így valószínűleg elvesztette az emlékeit – mondta az egyik orvos.

- És… végleg? – előre féltem a választól.

- Ehhez még szükségünk van néhány vizsgálatra, azután tudunk pontos diagnózist felállítani.

- De mégis? – egyre dühösebb lettem. Azt kívántam, bárcsak Shu a nyakamba ugrana, mint mindig, de ő csak nézett a nagy szemeivel.

- A vizsgálatok után többet tudunk – az orvos hajthatatlan volt. – Addig is átszállítjuk egy másik kórterembe.

Kisétáltam abból a szobából. Miután kitolták Shu-t, egy másik terem felé vették az irányt. Szomorúan követtem őket. Megérkeztünk az új helyre. Beengedtek Shu-hoz, de szigorúan csak 10 percre. Álltam az ágya mellett, szemei nyitva voltak. Nem tudtam mit mondani neki, inkább újra megfogtam a kezét. Reménykedtem benne, hogy ettől majd minden emlék visszatér elméjébe, és újra belekezd jól ismert szóáradatába, vagy éppen leszid, amiért megint olyan undok voltam vele.

Erre ő kihúzta ujjait szorításomból, látszott rajta, hogy kínosan érzi magát.

- Ki vagy te? És… miért bánsz velem így? – alig észrevehetően reszketett.

- Fenébe! – öntött el az indulat. – Nem lehetsz ennyire ostoba! Nem hiszem el, hogy nem emlékszel ránk, kettőnkre!

Már-már fogai is vacogtak. Nagyszerű! Elértem, hogy féljen tőlem! De nem bírtam már tovább. Annyira hiányzott, és most… Kiszáradt ajkaira néztem, melyek nedvességre vágytak. Nem tudtam róluk levenni a szemem. Egy pillanat leforgása alatt odahajoltam, és megcsókoltam. Erővel tolta el tőlem arcát, és felpofozott. Kezemet pirosló arcomra helyeztem. Shu tekintetéből tisztán ki lehetett olvasni a rémületet és az… undort.


	8. 8 Zöld szemű szörny

8. Zöld szemű szörny

A kínos, és számomra mindenképpen fájdalmas incidens után egy hét telt el. Megtudtam, hogy a Shu-t ért károsodás csak részleges, hamarosan visszanyeri elfeledett emlékeit. Ezt a tényt Tohma közölte velem, aki minden nap meglátogatott azért, hogy engem idegesítsen. Na jó… nem azért, hogy feldühítsen, de sokszor sikerült kiprovokálnia belőlem néhány magasabb hangot. Személyesen nem mentem be a kórházba. Minek? Hogy Shu úgy nézzen rám ismét? Elkeseredésemet az írásba öltem bele. Szinte egész nap a gép előtt ültem. Csak akkor ettem, ha Seguchi hozott magával valamit, a cigicsikkek pedig állandó látogatói voltak a hamutartónak. Az amúgyis horrorisztikusan szerelmes történeteim most még hátborzongatóbbak lettek. Elegem volt az érzelmekből. Gondolni sem akartam rájuk. Újra felejteni akartam. Bárcsak lenne valami mód arra, hogy az ember csak úgy eldobja élete legrosszabb emlékeit. És az igazat megvallva, nekem lenne mit.

Kedvem támadt meginni egy kis whiskyt. Furcsamód ez alatt az egy hét alatt a szokásosnál többet fogyasztottam el ebből az italból. Felálltam, kiléptem „börtönömből", és előkutattam az üveget, amit az előszobai ágy mellett meg is találtam. Pohár segítsége nélkül kortyoltam belőle. Megcsörrent a mobilom. Átkozódva tettem félre az üveget, és felvettem a telefont. A korházból hívtak. Először meglepődtem, de hangom nem árulkodott erről. Még.

- Hogy mi?! – kezdeti hidegvérem felforrósodott, miután megtudtam, mit akar az orvos.

- Uram. Shindou-san felépült már annyira, hogy elhagyhassa a kórházat. És mivel Önnél lakik…

- Komolyan azt akarja, hogy menjek el érte a kórházba? – szakítottam félbe. Ez képtelenség!

- Netán gondot jelent Önnek? – az orvos hangja egyre türelmetlenebbé vált.

- Nem. Azonnal megyek – le is tettem. Kissé felzaklatott ez az egész. Olyasvalakivel kell élnem, aki nem emlékszik rám, akit nem csókolhatok meg, aki nem mondja nekem, hogy szeret. Tudtam, hogy egyszer majd visszatérnek az emlékei. A kérdés az volt, hogy mikor? Hány hét, hány hónap, vagy év kell hozzá? Ismét elindultam a már – sajnos – jól ismert útvonalon. Shu ugyanabban a szobában volt, ahol akkor hagytam. Belépve hozzá láttam, hogy minden ott lévő aprósága egy kis hátizsákba volt pakolva. A hang hatására felém fordította fejét. Szemében rémület csillogott. Sejtettem, hogy így lesz.

- Gyere. Hazamegyünk – mondtam hidegen. Meg kellett fékeznem az érzelmeimet. Nem akartam, hogy undorodjon tőlem.

- Veled? – kérdezte nagy szemekkel. – De miért? És…és mi volt az a múltkor? Mi közünk van egymáshoz? Miért élek veled, mikor nem is ismerlek?

Magamban elmosolyodtam. Elvesztette az emlékeit, mégis özönt zúdít rám. De mit válaszolhatnék? Olyan gyorsan elborított, hogy már az első kérdést is elfelejtettem. Az orvos mikor megérkeztem megkért, hogy ne terheljem túl emlékekkel Shu fejét. Neki magának kellett mindenre rádöbbennie. Így kissé nehéz helyzetbe kerültem.

- Ne kérdezősködj annyit, csak gyere velem. Ha majd visszatérnek az emlékeid, tudni fogod.

Bizalmatlan szemekkel méregetett, majd megfogta táskáját és elment mellettem. Én követtem. Útközben elköszönt azoktól az orvosoktól, és ápolóktól, akiket ittléte alatt megismert. Türelmetlenül vártam rá. Próbáltam egy szemvillanással megértetni vele, hogy mennék, de nem is érdekelte, észre sem vette. Korábban sokszor beszélnünk sem kellett ahhoz, hogy megtudjuk, mit akar a másik. Most pedig… 10 perc elteltével végre elszabadultunk. Hangulatom tovább romlott. Már majdnem elértük a kijáratot, mire hirtelen betuszkolt magával egy elválasztó fal mögé. Nem értettem mit akar. Talán… visszatértek az emlékei, és ezt így akarta közölni? Egy bizonyos pontra bámult, a recepcióra. Követtem tekintetét. Épp egy csinos lány kért útbaigazítást.

- Mi szükség volt erre?

- Látod… azt a lányt? – suttogta. Már hogyne láttam volna. Shuichi úgy bámulta, hogy szinte kiesett a szeme. Csak rám szokott így… de ugye nem??

- A bátyja fekszik itt. Sokszor ment el az ajtóm előtt, és egyszer le is szólítottam… nagyon kedves volt. Ugye milyen szép?

Éreztem, hogy a dühtől elvörösödik az arcom. Szerettem volna jól összeverni Shu-t! Sőt! Azt a lányt sem kíméltem volna! Először én is szépnek láttam, de most…. Hogy mer ez az átkozott kölyök ilyet mondani?! Olyan mérges lettem, hogy…

- Menjünk már végre haza! – alig tudtam megállni, hogy ne ordítsak. Shu szemei egy percre elmerültek az enyéimben. Majd kilépett a fal takarásából, és továbbment. Hosszú lépteimnek hála utolértem. Mikor elhaladtunk a lány mellett, összemosolyogtak. Az előbb nem hittem volna, hogy a hangulatom lehet még ennél is rosszabb. Tévedtem. Erősen becsaptam magam után a kocsiajtót. Shu inkább nem szólt. Nem mert. Látta rajtam, hogy mérges vagyok. Szokatlan gyorsasággal értünk haza. Beléptem az ajtón, a kölyök utánam. Tisztán hallottam, ahogy elámul a lakástól.

- Ez csak a tiéd? Hatalmas! – szemével ide-oda cikázott. Tényleg nagy volt. Mikor Shu kezdetek kezdetén előállt azzal a ragyogó ötlettel, hogy ideköltözne hozzám, akkor is a lakás mérete volt az egyik indoka.

- Az – vágtam rá röviden, és magam mögött becsaptam szobám ajtaját. Leültem az ágyra, és arcomat kezeimbe temettem. Újra lejátszódott előttem az a tekintet, ahogy Shuichi azt a lányt nézi. Ismét rám tört az indulat. De ez most más volt. Nem hasonlított átlagos dühöngéseimhez. Ez… féltékenység.


	9. 9 Ez egy rossz, rossz világ

9. Ez egy rossz, rossz világ

Az elmúlt napokban Shuichi feltűnően keveset volt itthon. Még azt sem lehetett mondani, hogy énekesi pályája foglalja le ennyire. Minden időmet a gép előtt töltöttem, hogy minél hamarabb végezzek azzal az adaggal, amit a jövő hét folyamán le kell majd adnom. Figyelmemet így sem kerülte el a bejárati ajtó reggeli illetve esti be – és kicsukódása. Sokat gondolkodtam azon, hogy vajon hová mehet ilyenkor. Az igazat megvallva ritkán beszéltünk egymással. Sőt. Szinte egyáltalán nem is beszéltünk. Csak éltünk egymás mellett. Talán ha meséltem volna neki a közös múltunkról, lehet, hogy másként viszonyult volna hozzám. De nem akartam semmit sem ráerőltetni. Amúgy sem kedvelt engem. Ez az egész helyzet viszont rám nézve nagyonis rossz volt. Nemcsak a jellememen történt változás, hanem az egészségemen is. Amellett, hogy kezdtem újra a rideg és érzéketlen Yuki lenni, a hasfájás és az ezzel járó egyéb rosszullétek egyre gyakrabban törtek rám. Ismét magányosnak éreztem magam. Egyedül Tohma törődött velem. Többször is eljött meglátogatni, sokszor kajával a kezében. Jól tudta, hogy kávéból, alkoholból és cigiből nyertem mindennapi energiámat.

Ránéztem az órára. Este hét múlt pár perccel. Shunak már itthon kellett volna lennie. Felálltam, és kimentem a szobámból. Megszomjaztam, és gondoltam csillapítom ezt valami jó erőssel. Épp a konyha felé indultam el, mikor hallottam a bejárati ajtó nyitódását. Magamban felsóhajtottam, ám akkor…

- Gyere be nyugodtan – szólt vidáman Shu hangja. Nem láttam őket onnan, ahol álltam. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy kihez beszél a kölyök.

- Én… nem szeretnék zavarni… - hallatszott egy félénk _női _hang.

- Ne viccelj Midori! Tényleg nagyon szeretném, ha bejönnél! – Shu hangját egyre közelebbről hallottam, s végül megpillantottuk egymást. Szemeiben döbbent villanás jelent meg. A lány picivel később tűnt fel mögötte. Arcára látható pír ült ki. Én bámultam őket, és nem akartam elhinni. Shuichi… egész idáig vele volt? És most… képes volt idehozni őt a saját lakásomba…?

- Yu… Yuki… ugye nem bánod, hogy Midori itt van? Tudod, vele is a kórházban ismerkedtem meg, és pár napja véletlenül összefutottunk – hadarta zavarában ezt a pár mondatot. Nos, ha a szemeimmel ölni tudtam volna, akkor ők valószínűleg… szerintem ezt mondanom se kell. Kezeim ökölbe szorultak, körmeim már-már húsomat vájták.

- Tünés… - a dühtől nehezen tudtam beszélni, így ez a szó meglehetősen halkra sikeredett.

- Hogy? – kérdezte Shuichi. Látta rajtam, hogy valami nincs rendjén.

- Húzzatok el a fenébe!! – üvöltöttem, majd alig észrevehetően lihegni kezdtem a felindultságtól. – Unom már, hogy a lakásomat mindenki szállodának használja! Belőled kölyök pedig végképp elegem van! Tűnj el az életemből!

A lány remegve Shu háta mögé bújt. Nem gondolta, hogy a híres Yuki Eiri ilyenekre is képes. Shuichi-n még nagyobb döbbenet lett úrrá, de állta a tekintetem. A régi Shu ilyen szavakra már bömbölt volna, de az, aki most állt előttem, hang nélkül tűrte a támadásomat. Még néhány pillanatig farkasszemet néztünk egymással, majd Shu megfogta a lány kezét, és sietve eltűntek a lakásból. Számtalan érzés keveredett össze bennem. Féltékenység, düh, fájdalom. Azt hittem, soha többé nem fogok ilyesféle érzelmeket érezni. Egy tőlem nem messze lévő tárgyat vettem észre a földön. Shu bögréje oldalára döntve hevert az asztal mellett. Tettem felé pár lépést, lehajoltam érte, és felemeltem. Két kezemmel ide-oda forgattam, alaposan szemügyre véve minden részletét. Sorra villantak be az elmúlt napok képei. Az utolsónál – melyben Shu megfogta távozása előtt a lány kezét – végleg elvesztettem hidegvéremet, és a bögrét teljes erővel a szemközti falhoz vágtam. Hangos csörömpöléssel ért földet. Persze valahol mélyen lelkiismeret furdalásom volt azért, amiért így bántam a fiúval, de abban a percben úgy éreztem, megérdemelte azért, amit az elmúlt napokban velem tett. Igaz, hogy mindez annak volt köszönhető, hogy elvesztette az emlékeit. Ám a már kimondott szavaimon nem tudtam változtatni. Shu elment, és nem hittem, hogy a jövőben bármikor együtt lehetnénk. Ezután olyasmit tettem, amit csak ritkán szoktam. Felhívtam Seguchit. Arra kértem, hogy jöjjön ide, mert beszélni szerettem volna vele. Hangja meglepett volt, kissé aggódó is. Azt mondta, azonnal indul. Addig leültem az ágyra, és elszívtam egymás után két cigit. Már épp a harmadikra gyújtottam volna rá, mikor megszólalt a csengő. Mozdulatom félbe maradt, mikor az ajtóhoz léptem, hogy kinyissam azt. Seguchi állt velem szemben, arcáról leolvastam a rémületet. Miután belépett, újra visszatelepedtem az ágyra, ő pedig leült mellém.

- Eiri-san…

- Elment. Örökre – mondtam ki ezt a két szót, félbeszakítva Seguchi mondandóját.

- Mi?

- Kidobtam – mondtam egyszerűen.

- Miért..? – kérdezte óvatosan. Talán látott valamit rajtam, amit én még nem fedeztem fel?

- Nem kellek neki. Mást választott. Nem fogom magakadályozni őt.

- Eiri-san, te is tudod, hogy ő most nem emlékszik semmire.

- De miért…? Miért nem emlékszik rám? Miért…? – arcomat tenyerembe hajtottam.

- Ne aggódj… minden rendben lesz, és emlékezni fog rád – próbált barátom megnyugtatni. Hiábavaló volt próbálkozása. Azt hiszem, akkor fogtam fel igazán a történteket. Shu talált magának valakit, és semmi sem garantálta azt, hogy nem fogja őt szeretni azután, hogy visszatértek emlékei.

- Bárcsak az én emlékeim is eltűnnének így… ez olyan rossz – mondtam, majd Tohma erre közelebb ült hozzám, és magához ölelt. Összeszorítottam szemeimet. Nem akartam megint elbőgni magam előtte. Utáltam, ha valaki gyengének lát. De a tudat, hogy elveszítettem Shu-t, csak növelte a gombócot a torkomban.

- Nyugodtan, Eiri-san… - suttogta. Szavai hatására könnyeim lassan csordultak le arcomon, melyeket kezemmel gyorsan letöröltem. Kibontakoztam Seguchi öleléséből.

- Köszönöm – suttogtam. Csak ezt tudtam neki mondani.


	10. 10 Egy örökké tartó pillanat

10. Egy örökké tartó pillanat

Egy órán át beszélgettünk Seguchival. Mindenféle téma összejött. Láttam rajta, hogy igyekszik elterelni gondolataimat az előbb történtekről. Furcsamód beszédes kedvemben voltam, még néhányszor mosolyogtam is. Aztán az óra elteltével, megkordult a gyomrom. Eszembe jutott, hogy reggel ettem utoljára valamit. Seguchi lement a közeli boltba, s a kaját, amit vett, később mindketten elfogyasztottuk. Vacsora után rögtön rágyújtottam egy cigire, amit barátom – hasonlóan Shu-hoz – nem nézett jó szemmel. De mit tehettem volna? Ilyen időkben szükségem volt rá. Jobban, mint máskor.

- Eiri-san, a nővéred már biztos aggódik, így…

- Nyugodtan elmehetsz – mondtam neki.

- Minden rendben lesz? – kérdezte nyugtalanul.

- Attól félsz, hogy felakasztom magam? – néztem rá hideg mosollyal. Láttam rajta, hogy tényleg valami hasonlótól tart. Bár igaz, korábban – miután Shu elment - megfordultak a fejemben ilyen gondolatok, de végül letettem róluk.

- Eiri-san, kérlek! – hangja tényleg aggodalomról árulkodott.

- Nyugalom. Már jobban vagyok – mondtam türelmetlenül. Tohma bízott a szavaimban, és picit nyugodtabban felsóhajtott.

- Holnap is benézek hozzád, ha nem bánod – újból rám villantotta idegesítően kedves mosolyát. Csak morogtam egyet. Seguchi megfordult, és elhagyta a lakásomat. Mindenre csend és magány borult. Az összetört bögrére néztem. Bűntudatot éreztem, amiért így tönkretettem, hisz sokat jelentett Shu-nak. Felálltam, összeszedtem a bögredarabkákat, és nehéz szívvel a kukába dobtam. Olyan volt, mintha ezzel együtt Shuichit is végleg kizártam volna az életemből. Mikor befejeztem, már nem akartam újra a gép elé ülni. Elfeküdve az ágyon megpróbálkoztam az alvással is, de nem ment. Máskor akadály nélkül át tudtam lépni az álmok birodalmába, most feleslegesnek tűnt minden erre irányuló kísérletem. Levertségemből a telefonom csörgése ébresztett fel. Unottan vettem fel. Meg sem néztem, ki az. Talán Seguchi elfelejtett nekem említeni valamit. Az ilyen nála gyakran megesik.

- Ki az?

- Yu… Yuki… - a hangból akár kézzel is ki lehetett volna merni a félelmet.

- Shuichi? – kérdeztem elakadó lélegzettel. Ritkán hallottam ennyire rémülten beszélni.

- Gyere értem Yuki! Meg akarnak verni, és csak te segíthetsz rajtam! Kérlek!

- Mégis mi a fenéről beszélsz?! Hol vagy most? – idegességem egyre csak nőtt.

- Nem tudom! Csak néhány nagy ház van itt és egy sik… - a vonal megszakadt ennél a szónál, s hangosan búgott tovább a fülemben.

- Shuichi! – kiáltottam nevét hangosan, holott tudtam, hogy nincs sok értelme. Először azt hittem, végre ismét emlékszik rám. De ahogy beszélt ráébresztett, csakis azért engem hívott, mert rajtam kívül senkit sem ismer igazán. Hisz még azt sem tudta megmondani, hogy hol van pontosan. Egyszer a kabátomhoz, másszor a kocsimhoz ugrottam, és reméltem, hogy újbóli baklövésem nem vezet ismét a kórházhoz. Autómmal extra gyorsan hajtottam. A „sik" szó biztos sikátort akart jelenteni. Ennyi adattal is ráismertem a helyre, úgyhogy siettem, ahogy csak tudtam. A városnak ez a része meglehetősen sötét volt. Az utcai lámpák csak itt-ott égtek, a házak nagy része már omladozott. Nem messze egy park feküdt, ahol majdhogynem térdig ért az aljnövényzet. Körbenéztem, és láttam egy telefonfülkét. Egyre biztosabb voltam abban, hogy a hívás erről a helyről jött. Elindultam egy keskeny utcán. Régen utáltam sötétben lenni, mára már ez a félelmem alábbhagyott, ami jelenlegi helyzetemben igazán jól jött. Elértem az utca végére. Korábban azt hittem, hogy zsákutca, de tévedtem. Az út balra kanyarodott el, egy még sötétebb helységre. Meresztenem kellett szemeimet, nehogy elzuhanjak valamiben. Hirtelen három fénypontot véltem felfedezni nem messze tőlem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a fények zseblámpákból eredtek, főleg, mert ezekhez a fényekhez hangok is társultak.

- Mi van kölyök?! Nem akarsz mulatni velünk egy kicsit? – kérdezte egy részeges hang. – Pedig olyan jól elszórakoznánk! Naaaaaa? Hukk. Mi biztos élveznénk! Hukk.

- Hagyjanak békén! Én nem akarok szórakozni! – a hangjából is tudtam, hogy Shu reszket. Három idióta állta körbe. Ruhájuk szakadozott volt, és borzalmas bűz lengte őket körül. Annyira ismerősnek tűnt ez a helyzet. Végül eszembe jutott az a nap, mikor megöltem a tanítómat. Nem hagyhattam, hogy Shu-val is megtörténjen ugyanaz, mint velem. Főleg, mert az ő esetében nem ez lenne az első alkalom.

- Gyere ide kisfiú! Hukk. Azt mondtam, gyere ide…!!

- Ejnye, ejnye uraim. Nem szép a gyengébbet bántani – léptem elő a semmiből, arcomon ördögi kifejezéssel. Mindannyian felém fordultak. Álltam a tekintetüket, és közelebb léptem hozzájuk.

- Ki a franc vagy te? – vicsorgott. Szája ontotta rám az alkohol szagát.

- Az utolsó ember, akit életedben látsz, ha nem húzol el innen azonnal – suttogtam, gyilkos szemeim pedig nyomatékot adtak szavaimnak.

- Azt hiszed, megijedtem tőled?! – harsogva nevetett, a többiek követték őt ebben. Lépett egyet, meglendítette karját, és majdnem behúzott nekem egyet. Szerencsére gyorsabb voltam nála. Még időben megfogtam hátra nyújtott öklét, így másik kezemmel akkorát húztam be neki, hogy megtántorodott, és egyensúlyát vesztve elterült a földön. A többiek ezt látva megijedtek. Nem mertek közeledni hozzám. Segélykérően néztek „főnökükre", aki továbbra sem adta fel a küzdelmet. Újra nekem támadt. Elugrottam előle, karjába markolva megrántottam, és gyomorszájon rúgtam. A férfi hörögve térdelt a földre, vért öklendezett fel. Ezt kihasználva Shu-hoz ugrottam, és felhúztam a földről.

- Ne bámulj már! Inkább gyere! – kiabáltam rá. Szegény srác alig tudott szóhoz jutni. Kicsit megráztam. Ettől mintha magához tért volna. Sietősen elindultunk, de közben vissza-visszanéztem, hátha követnek minket. Mikor kiértünk a sikátorból, Shu remegve összeomlott. Lihegve nézett maga elé. Lehajoltam hozzá. Fogalmam sem volt, hogyan nyugtassam meg őt.

- Köszönöm, Yuki… Eljöttél, pedig nem hittem, hogy megteszed azok után…

- Fogd be, és higgadj le. El akarok tűnni innen. Szedd össze magad – felálltam, s éreztem, hogy valami kipottyant a zsebemből. Lenéztem. Shu egy kis dobozt tartott a kezében, amit aztán lassan bontogatni kezdett. Hát persze! Ezt a kabátot viseltem, mikor bementem az ékszerboltba. Elfelejtettem kivenni az ajándékot. Épp nyúltam, hogy kirántsam a kezéből, de Shuichi gyorsabb volt. Felnyitotta a tetejét, és egy arany nyakláncot húzott ki belőle. A lánc végén egy érdekes, négyzet alakú, vékony medál lógott. Három szó volt aprón, ezüsttel belegravírozva: _Shuichi és Yuki. _Szemeit sajátoméba fonta. Egy-két másodpercig így voltunk, mikor Shu hirtelen, hangosat kiáltva fejéhez kapott, ezáltal kiejtve kezéből a láncot.

- Kölyök! – ugrottam oda hozzá. Nem értettem, mi baja lehet. Fájdalma lassan alábbhagyott, arcán könnyek peregtek végig. Azt hittem, a fejfájása miatt, de…

- Sajnálom, Yuki. Sajnálom… - szorosan megölelt. Szívem a torkomban dobogott.

- Mi?

- Szeretlek… - egyre több és több könnycsepp borította el arcát. Ezután olyat tett, amire nem számítottam. Megcsókolt. Finoman, édesen, szeretőn. Szemeim tágra nyíltak, majd átadva magukat a várva várt élvezetnek, lassan lecsukódtak.


	11. 11 Lelkiismeret

11. Lelkiismeret

- Yukiiii! – Shu üvöltésétől remegni kezdtek lakásom falai. Mindössze pár lépésnyire álltam a kukától, szemeimet megadóan lehunytam, s vártam a további szóáradatot. A kölyök könnyezve gyászolta törött bögréjét, rá-rá pillantva egykori kedvence darabkáira.

- Hogy tehetted ezt Yukiiiiii? Miért nem válaszolsz?? Yukiii!

- Fejezd már be végre ezt a „Yuki"-zást! Megfájdult tőled a fejem! Majd veszünk egy másikat! – mondtam nyugtatásképp.

- De az már nem ugyanaz! – száját szomorúan lebiggyesztette. Sóhajtottam egyet, majd megsajnálva őt odamentem hozzá, s egy lágy csókban részesítettem. Az eredmény rögtön látható volt, mivel Shu néhány pillanatra elhallgatott. Miután elváltak ajkaink, halványan elmosolyodtam. Még most is alig hittem el, hogy Shuichi újra a régi Shuichi. Rámnéző szemei ismét szerelemtől ragyogtak. Nem láttam bennük sem gyűlöletet, sem utálatot, csak színtiszta szeretetet. De lehetséges ez? Az elmúlt hetekben számtalanszor okoztam kárt Shu-ban, és ő, mintha mi sem történt volna, itt maradt velem. Nem hányta a szememre, hogy miattam majdnem meghalt. Nem volt rám dühös, mert a minap olyan durván elzavartam. Pedig mindezt megérdemeltem volna.

- Valami baj van, Yuki? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Semmi, kölyök. Nincs semmi baj – elléptem tőle, és a konyhába indultam, hogy teát készítsek magamnak.

- Ez nem igaz! – szaladt utánam. – Amióta visszajöttünk egyszer sem néztél a szemembe!

- Akkor szerinted az előbb mit csináltam? – hangomból áradt a gúny. Egyre kellemetlenebbé vált ez az egész helyzet.

- Egyébként mit kerestél egy sikátor környékén? – meg sem várva válaszát tettem fel kérdésemet. Ez két okból is jó ötlet volt. Eltereltem a témát, és csillapítottam ez irányú kíváncsiságomat.

- Hát… tudod, miután elmentünk innen, hazakísértem Midori-t. Kicsit zaklatottnak tűnt a történtek hatására. Ezután eljöttem tőle, és… akkor az a 3 fickó belém kötött. Én pedig elfutottam. Szerencsére találtam egy telefonfülkét. A többit már te is tudod.

- Igen… szerencsére… - mondtam magamnak, így Shu nem hallhatta.

- Sajnálom, Yuki… már megint bajt hoztam rád. Tudom, hogy nagyon dühös vagy azért, mert idehoztam Midori-t. Nem csoda, ha kidobtál – mondandója közben lehajtotta fejét. Ezekre a szavakra majdnem kiejtettem kezemből azt a csészét, amit épp az imént vettem ki a szekrényből. Jól tudtam, hogy Shuichi képes lenne mindenért csak saját magát hibáztatni. Azonban más dolog volt gondolni, s megint más dolog volt hallani.

- Hagyd már ezt az ostoba bocsánatkérést! – szóltam kicsit hangosabban, ezáltal elnyomva hangom remegését.

- Nem fogom! Miattam van mindig fejfájásod, és régen is én okoztam a betegségedet! És… és ennyi idő után már eleged lett belőlem! Ezért is akartál kidobni azon a napon, mikor azt a balesetet szenvedtem! – hangja újabb sírásba fulladt. Félbehagytam készülő teámat, odaléptem hozzá, s két kezemmel megfogva vállát szorosan a falhoz nyomtam.

- Abból van elegem, hogy folyton kihozol a sodromból az efféle elképesztő hülyeségeiddel! Mindig csak azt mondod „sajnálom", „bocsánat", vagy „az én hibám"! És… nem veszed észre, milyen nagyot tévedsz! – hangomon kívül egész testem is remegett.

- Mi ütött beléd Yuki…? Én… nem értelek téged… - szemeiben – melyekbe végre belenéztem - a félelem szikrája csillant.

- Én nem értelek téged! Kidobtalak, majdnem megöltelek… kis híján megvertek miattam… Ahelyett, hogy gyűlölnél, csak magadat hibáztatod!

- Yuki… - suttogta Shu. Kitörni készült mindaz, amit e pár hét alatt magamba fojtottam. Shuichi arca elhomályosodott előttem. Beszélni is alig tudtam, így tekintetemet a plafonra emeltem, és mélyen lélegeztem. Szégyelltem, hogy ez az időszak ilyen érzelgőssé tett. Mikor már úgy éreztem, képes vagyok szólásra nyitni a szám, szememet újra Shu felé fordítottam.

- Ami történt, csakis az én hibám. Hagytam, hogy mindent magadra vállalj azért, mert képtelen voltam bocsánatot kérni tőled.

- Erre nincs semmi szükség… - mondta zavartan.

- De nekem szükségem van rá – szakítottam félbe. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, aztán:

- Ne haragudj rám, Shuichi…

- Yuki… - mondta ki a nevemet könnyezve, mosollyal a száján. Szorosan átölelt, és finoman megcsókolt. Belül óriási bizsergést éreztem. Magamhoz húzva, csók közben kezdtem el irányítani őt a hálószoba felé. Mikor odaértünk, majdhogynem berúgtam az ajtót. Óvatosan az ágyra fektettem énekesemet, s boldogságunk sugárzott az éjszaka sötétjében…


End file.
